


I'm Hot and You're Cold

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, The Bronze - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: Lance hates being far from home, you, and a frosty little detail. After a sleepless night of mutual teasing, he decides he’s had enough. Dealing with a pent up, angry Lance can lead up to pretty amazing things.





	I'm Hot and You're Cold

“ **D** amn it Ronnie!” he whined over the phone, “stop posting pictures of your fucking backyard and your fireplace, and you wearing those damned leggings and…”

“Wow. Easy prick. Mind to explain what’s going on?” she answered.

“The snow, Ronnie. It’s hell enough to be stuck with a bunch of losers down in New York. Please don’t remind me that I’m not home for the first snowfall.”  A loud siren was heard from his side. “Anyway, gotta go back now, last event today. Take care, I guess. And stop being a tease.”

“I thought you enjoyed that, Tucker,” she shot back. “You were the one begging for it on the phone at 1 AM.”

“God help me, Ronnie.” She heard him grunt and he hung up. The fucker knew what she was doing.

Lance had been away for a few weeks to attend a competition with his aspiring student. And although this is usually what you aim for, he started feeling a tad upset about her success. He knew that he’d be stuck there for another week, or longer, and he wished he could just go home and enjoy the romantic snow – even if he’d never admit it to himself.

So, after their short conversation, she decided to have him pay for the mess he left her in the night before. She put on a swim suit that hugged her body perfectly and started taking pictures. Slowly, she headed towards the patio, where the cozy hot tub was waiting. She propped the heavy cover to the side and sighed as the thick steam slowly creeped on her skin. Her left foot tested the temperature, and as she clicked the jets on, she realized just how convenient her position was.

She jumped back out, reaching over to her phone that was set on her towel. The ledge of the ramp was perfect to have it standing just high enough. She pressed the record button and ambled back to the wooden steps. Her leg slung over the misted, white plastic of the edge, and her hips fell, making her ass jiggle onto the hard surface.

She shot a sultry look back at the camera, swaying her hips to a fictional rhythm. In a way she knew would drive him mad, she arched her back, bringing her hands behind to grip at the band of the suit’s bottom. In doing so, the material rode up her cheeks, revealing more of her skin. She pulled at the back strings of the bikini bra and seductively let it fall into the water. She then moved into the warm water herself, dipping down just so the water was covering her breasts. She turned around and came to the corner of the tub that faced her phone, and while looking straight into it, she squeezed her boobs with her hands, pinching her nipples slightly.

After some other couple minutes of swaying and teasing, she got out of the tub and dried herself off while looking back at her video. She edited it and then it was out and into Lance’s and her conversation. She bit her lip, satisfied, and headed inside to get her dinner started. She didn’t get a text from Lance until an hour later where he said: “ _What the fuck do I have to do to make you understand sweetheart?”_

“ _I don’t know, Tuck. Too bad you can’t lay your hands on me,”_  she replied with a proud grin and kept chopping some vegetables. She put the soup to simmer for another hour and headed to clean herself.

As she lay her bowl on the table, bright headlights filled the room through her living room window and a car came to an abrupt stop then disappeared. Soon enough, the door flew open and a keen and parched Lance marched his way to her without saying a single word. Before she could even finish her first bite, his hand tugged at her wrist and he motioned towards the patio door. She stood up and strutted towards it, slowly picking up on what was bound to happen.

Lance had a hard time controlling himself around her. He hated that she was able to have him take his guards down. That a simple touch or smile could have him swooning, and he would never fully admit to the pleasure that this brought to him.

He had her sitting on the edge of the tub, bottom-half naked, and he kneeled before her, not caring that his knees would eventually go numb from the ice. He looked at her pretty eyes through the thick fog and proceeded with giving her inner thighs some love bites. He explored and cherished her skin like he had never seen a naked human being in front of him before.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to be back here?” he shot. “Got a ticket this morning when I woke up with a boner.”

“You’ve been gone for two weeks, Lance” she answered.

“Too damn fucking long!” he barked and kept on nibbling her skin.

He had the pad of his tongue slip across her folds and gave kitty licks to her clit when he saw her tense, and her hand found a grip at the back of his neck. Soon he had his full mouth wrapped around her and he hummed sweet noises into her, the vibrations sending her close to the end. As heat pooled at her core, he pulled away from her for a moment and bent back to gather something.

“Lance, what are you,” she quickly got her answer as she felt a contrasting tingle on her thigh. She closed her eyes and threw her head back while Lance’s grin grew wider at his exploit. He rubbed the small icicle up her leg, pulling some more shivers out of her. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“But I’m your asshole, baby,” he answered, his eyes dark from lust as he continued to rub the cold object around her clit. The pad of his index applied a bit of pressure to her tight entrance. “And I can’t wait to play with yours.” He pulled away and motioned his head to the water behind her. “Get in.”

Without protesting, she had the rest of her clothes off and was now submerged in the warm water. She looked at him as he got his own clothes off, and she wished she could have pulled his boxers down slowly, teasing him in revenge. Instead, she watched as his abs flexed when he pulled his hoodie over his head, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the tattoo. How could one ever get used to that?

“Problem, doll?” he cocked his head to the side as he palmed himself, coming closer to the tub.

“No, no,” she bit her bottom lip “just can’t seem to remember that you were douche enough to get this thing,” she mocked, pointing at the ornament around his dick.

“Oh, don’t worry babe. In a few minutes you’ll be so close you won’t see it anymore.” She thought she could hear him growl.

She let out a soft moan at the thought and her walls clenched. He walked up the step and sat on the ledge opposite her, finally warming his feet before they turned blue. He tugged at his semi-hard cock a few times before he extended his hand out to her and moved her closer. Out of instinct, her hands came around the base of his dick, and she gave him a long, warm lick up to the tip. She made sure that he was well coated before she took him down her throat. She gagged a few times at first, considering his size, but soon adjusted. He looked down at her in admiration as she slowly took him in, her nose coming to a halt on his stomach. His grunt was feral, and she hummed around him.

“Talking about never getting used to something,” he managed to say through ragged breaths. “Baby you’ll be the death of me,” he praised.

She pulled off with a pop and smiled at him, tapping his tip on her outstretched tongue.  “Lean up on the border, ass in the air,” he ordered, and she happily twirled around. “Let’s see if it can do more than just tease.” Her body trembled at the idea. She knew damn well that this was his weakness. And hers.

She felt the water caress the top of her thighs as he moved towards her. The cold of the night creeped on her skin but soon faded as their bodies radiated so much warmth. His hands massaged the soft tissue of her bum, his dick cozy between them. He teased her wet entrance with his fingers before pushing two of them in to the knuckles. “Dear god, always so wet for me” he said. He started rocking them back and forth, making sure to curl them enough to hit the spongy lining. She could barely control her legs already, and his dick was in his other hand, ready to enter in any second. “Your pussy is so tight doll. Kinda hard to resist,” he always praised her body so much.

“You never stopped yourself Tucker,” with a devilish smile, she looked at him over her shoulder. “Please don’t change now,” she found herself pleading faster than she wanted. Without hesitation, he dug his tip, and then his whole length down her throbbing pussy.

They both moaned, and their free hands found the nearest surface to hold on to. It didn’t take long for him to be thrusting into her frantically, creating enough waves to splash warmth up her naked back. The movement of his hips hit just the right spot, bringing her closer to her hanging orgasm. He pulled her hair so that her upper body was now standing straight, and he reached around to sink his thumb into her mouth. She gladly sucked it in, coating it in a generous amount of saliva. Seconds later she felt a new pressure on her sensitive hole, and Lance pushed his thumb inside her slowly. The feeling of fullness was what sent her over the edge, and her orgasm rushed in without warning. “That’s it baby. Fuuuck, I love it when you clench like that,” Lance shot, his grip on her hips got stronger as he kept her from sinking in the water. When she came back from her high, he pulled out of her swollen core, and took advantage of her spasms to introduce the tip of his cock into her asshole. She froze momentarily but was soon panting and begging for more.

“Ruin me Lance. Please baby,” she asked as she dug her nails into his thighs, “you know I love it.”

“Damn right doll,” he answered. “Come on now, make that ass useful and milk me.”

She obeyed and rocked her hips against him, already so close to her next orgasm. Reaching under herself she started to roll her clit between her fingers, and her legs shook in response. “Fuck Lance. M’so close.”

“Me too baby. I’m right behind. Come on!” his voice was low, and she swore she felt the echo of it down to her pussy.

A few more thrusts and a slap to her ass were enough to have them both moaning into a frantic mess. He pulled out of her and let his cum paint her back, while his fingers finished his previous job inside her pussy, hitting her g-spot a final time. He had to lean his hips against hers so that she wouldn’t shake her way out of the tub, and when his own release stopped, he reached forward and brought her back onto his chest in a tight hug.

He rubbed her arm to soothe her and she simply stood breathless into his arms.

“So, you bought a last-minute ticket to see something cold and annoying?” she asked, still enjoying his embrace.

“Yeah, and the snow too,” he joked. She gasped and turned around, setting her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down the water. His head came back to the surface and he inhaled a big breath before circling his arms around her and sinking her with him to the bottom. She fought to get free and stood up. He followed and hugged her again, setting a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s too warm for snow down there,” he said softly, “I needed to cool my mind. I’m worse than a teenager when you cross my mind.”

He rested his face into the crook of her neck, as if to hide his shyness. “At least they gave me my own room this year,” he teased.

“Lance Tucker, you are something else,” she said, admiration pure in her eyes. She grabbed his head into her hands, kneading her thumbs into his jaw. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like honey and her lips felt like cashmere, which was why he first started applying so much lip balm.

“That soup looked pretty good,” he spoke first. “I guess you were right about the cold part,” he added with a chuckle.

“There’s plenty baby,” she answered. “And the fireplace is running. I can even land you one of those tacky, patterned leggings,” she laughed. He joined in, his nose scrunching.

They settled into the couch after their small dinner and cuddled up to a cheesy movie – which he also would never admit to enjoying. He set an alarm for his flight the next morning, and they soon dozed off, spent and relaxed.


End file.
